Once More, With Feeling, Harry!
by h0lywood
Summary: Buffy and the gang are facing their biggest challenge yet. They're directing a musical! CHAPTER THREE IS FINALLY HERE! YAY! Spuffy!1 Dramione!
1. Going Through the Auditions, Take One

Chapter One Going Through the Auditions, Take One

"Every single night, the same arrangement, I go out and fight the fight, still I always feel, the strangest strangement, nothing here is real, nothing here is wrong– oh wait! No! Nothing here is, uh– good?"

I sighed. God, how hard was it to memorize some lyrics, anyway? Oh, I, by the way, means Buffy Summers, the Slayer, Chosen One, blah, blah, blah. I was in the casting studio with my little sis, Dawn, my best friends, Willow, Xander, Tara, and Anya, my Watcher Giles, and...Spike. I don't know if you would call Spike my boyfriend or not. I mean, we're screwing each other, but no one else knows. Yet. They'll know as soon as they read the script.

Oh, I'm ahead of myself. The script is for a musical that us Scoobies were forced to sing by the lord of the Dance, Sweet. God, I hate that demon. And the one singing was DEFINITELY not me. I can remember the words to my own song! The person singing was Ginny Weasley, one of the girls who had turned up to audition for me, and she was a pretty good me. Except she can't sing for crap. Why was she auditioning for OUR musical that we were FORCED to perform? I thought it would be a cool idea to reproduce and direct our own musical. And here we are. I looked at the list of people who were here to audition for me:

_Ginny Weasley,_

_Cho Chang,_

_Luna Lovegood,_

_Lavender Brown,_

_Parvati Patil,_

_Padma Patil,_

_Fleur Delacour,_

_Pansy Parkinson,_

_Marietta Edgecomb_.

I'd seen all of them perform, and truthfully, they'd all make a pretty crappy me. And I need to find someone soon. Frustrated, I went over to people auditioning for Tara. Luna was singing "Under Your Spell." Now Luna is an amazing singer. She was just to weird for me. But, if you ask me, she'd make the perfect Tara. And apparently, Tara thought so too, 'cause she gave her the part.

I moved on to the casting of Xander. Ron was auditioning, and personally, I think he SUCKS at the part of Xander. He just did not look anything like him. I think Harry would've been a better choice. Why do I say "would've been?" 'Cause as I watched, I saw Xander congratulating Ron. That could only mean one thing. He'd gotten the part.

I kept track in my head. _'TaraLuna, XanderRon..." _I moved on to lil' sis' auditions. Here are the people trying out: Cho Chang

Ginny Weasley

Fleur Delacour

and Hermione Granger. "Hmmm. Who's she?" I wondered put loud. She hadn't auditioned for me. She must be shy, you know, not in the center of attention that I, (this sounds snotty, but I AM) had to be in when we did the musical. As I wondered through the cast members and the various people trying out, I paused to watch Anya argue with a girl about nineteen who had silvery blonde hair. It was practically glowing. It was Fleur Delacour. Now I thought that Fleur was a complete brat, but she was just as blunt and to the point as Anya was, and who DOESN'T think she's pretty? I was actually gonna go over and stop the fight when I stopped short.

I lost my breath. I was gazing at an exact and complete Spike look-a-like. Well, I am exaggerating, but really, if Spike was a sixteen year old human, he would look just like that, only a little bit hotter. I ran up to Willow, who was watching Susan Bones try out for her.

"Will!!!" I said, in an urgent whisper.

"Yep?" she replied cheerfully.

"Who is blondie boy right there?" I pointed at the gorgeous stranger.

"Oh, that's Draco Malfoy. Didn't you hear? He got the part as Spike."


	2. Going Through the Auditions, Take Two

Going Through the Auditions, Take Two

"Get out."

"Really."

"He's like his brother from another mother."

"I know, right!"

Buffy and Willow were both amazed by how much Draco and Spike were similar, when suddenly, Ginny, Luna, and Dawn, who had bonded instantly, walked up to them. "Watchya doin'?" asked Dawn, being the little annoying sister she is.

"Doesn't that boy look like Spike?" Buffy asked her.

Dawn squinted her eyes at Malfoy. "He does if you do this." she said, demonstrating through slitted eyes. "He looks more like a human from here." she said, looking at him through the corner of her eye.

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "I feel bad for anybody who looks like that git." Luna said, and Dawn nodded.

"Why?" Willow asked.

"He goes to this boarding school, Warthogs. That's where Ginny and Luna go!" Dawn said this in a very rushed, half memorized sort of way.

Luna sighed, while Ginny slapped her forward. "NOOOOO" she moaned. "Hogwarts! Hogwarts!"

Dawn blushed. "Oh..."

Suddenly, Fleur and Anya walked over to the group, smiling. "You're me!" Anya cried.

Willow and Dawn laughed, and Buffy smiled. "I knew Fleur would be perfect for you, Anya!"

"I know! She doesn't think I talk strange! Even when I talk about me and Xander having sex!" Awkward silence followed. Only Fleur remained smiling.

"I vould love to be 'zis close to Bill as you are to 'zis Zander."

Anya smiled. "See!" she told the group. "Floor talks funny too!" Ginny snickered.

Fleur frowned. "It 'tis pronounced 'Fleur' not 'dis Floor, of which you spick." (Speak)

Buffy smiled. "Of course." she said.

"So!" Dawn began, excitedly. "Ron is Xander, Fleur is Anya, Draco is Spike, and Luna is Tara... who is going to play me, Buffy, Willow, Giles, and Sweet?"

Buffy groaned. "Nobody who tried out for me would fit."

Willow sighed "Everyone who tried out for me all want to sing, and I don't really sing that much."

"I have yet to decide." Giles interjected.

Dawn frowned. "And no one has even tried out for Sweet." she said, clearly upset. She wanted to get the show on the road!

"What about you, Dawn?" Ginny asked. "Who's playing you?"

"Oh." Dawn smiled a mischievous smile. "I am."

"What?! No fair! Why?!"

Dawn shrugged. "Everyone else either already have another part, or are too old."

Willow frowned, thinking. "I guess it could work out. I mean, she's right. Everyone here is either to old, or already has another part.

Buffy finally agreed. "Oh alright."

Dawn smiled. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Now what about Will, Giles, Sweet, and me?"

"Well..." Ginny said, slowly. "I really did want to be Buffy, but she's right when she says I can't sing for crap. And I look sort of like Willow, and she doesn't sing much. I guess I could play her. If it's alright with you!" she added quickly, eyeing Willow. She nodded.

Giles wiped his glasses off thoughtfully. "Well, their was this older chap that would've been alright. His name was...oh what was it! Ummm...I believe it was Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore. Yes. Albus will play me." he smiled. "But, between you and me, he is even older and more British than I."

An older man with twinkling blue eyes materialized in front of them. "Thank you so much for the introduction." Giles blushed ruby red.

Buffy soon realized that she was the only one not cast, besides Sweet. "Ugh" she said. "I have no idea who should play me."

"Hey!" Luna cried. "How 'bout that Hermione Granger?"

"Hey! Yeah! She tried out for me, but she was to old!" Dawn recalled. "She has a beautiful voice."

"Maybe..." Buffy said, brightening a little. "Maybe..."

"HELLOOOOOOOOO! I AM SO GONNA BE SWEEEEEEEEEEEET! YEAH!" sang a very high pitched, cold voice.

"OMFG!" cried Ginny, Ron, and Luna. "IT'S YOU KNOW WHO!"


	3. They Got The Mustard OUTTTT!

"Voldemort!" Dumbledore said, calmly. "He has made a deal with me. If he is allowed to be in our musical, he will not destroy the world."

Buffy frowned thoughtfully. "Well, I guess that's good news."

"Yeah, maybe there won't be an apocalypse this year after all." Willow said brightly.

"But the even better news is that we can start work on the play!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dawn shrieked in excitement.

Buffy sighed dejectedly. "I guess so." she finally said.

"Okay, people! First Scene, first scene! EVERYONE GET READY FOR THE FIRST SCENE!!!!!!!!"

"Dawn is really taking control of this thing, isn't she." Willow remarked.

Buffy sighed again. "Don't remind me."

Dawn ran over to where the group was standing. "Buffy, there's another boy who wants to be in the play. His name is Harry. He said he would do anything you need him to do."

Buffy smiled. "That's great. He can be everyone's stunt double."

Just then, a skinny boy with messy black hair, black circular glasses, and almond shaped green eyes fell through the ceiling. Buffy, Willow, Tara, and Anya all stared. "Uhhhh...that's him." Dawn managed to say in between giggles.

"Right." Buffy said. "Whatever. We really ought to get going."

"Definitely." Dawn agreed at once. "We just need: Hermione, five Death Eaters, and Cedric Diggory for this one."

"Okay." Buffy said. And with that they started rehearsing. There were many problems. It was hard work trying to make it look like Death Eater number one had turned into dust. It was also hard keeping Cedric Diggory under control. He is supposed to just stand there being tied to a tree, but he kept wanting to be on screen more. Buffy had to say more than once that Cedric only had one line, _"How can I repay you–_ and then Hermione is supposed to blow him off, and that is the end of it. But he kept popping up again. It was really quite irksome. The only really other bothersome thing was get all the demon stuff on Death Eater number four. But it was quite worth it when Death Eaters 2, 3, and 4 did the little demon jig. It was hysterical. Overall though, Buffy was VERY glad when the scene was perfected and it was time to go home.

But there was always the next day...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The cast was very afraid the next day. But not as afraid as the co-directors. They were VERY afraid. Why? Well, the next song, "I've Got A Theory/Bunnies/If We're Together" And in this song, all the main characters have to sing except for Sweet, Dawn, and Spike. And they were VERY nervous.

Fortunately, everyone got there on time. And by the time Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Ron, Dumbledore, and Fleur were on set, the directors had calmed down quite a bit. Dumbledore, amazingly enough, was a very good singer, and was very cooperative. The only problem was that he would not cut of his extremely long silver beard, but Buffy had said that they could live with that. Ginny was a dream to work with, except that she was a tiny bit uncomfortable kissing Luna, as she's straight, but she got over it. Hermione fit into Buffy's stylish yet affordable boots perfectly, and Ron and Fleur were hilarious in "It could be witches" and "BUNNIES!" Overall it was a success.

But the highlight of the day was neither of those. The highlight was when Hermione as Buffy opened the Magic Box door and there were all the teachers from Hogwarts, with Cornelius Fudge with a newly cleaned shirt, singing, "The got, the mustard, OUTTTTTTTTT!!!!!

a/n: Chapters tiny but since I haven't posted in awhile I figure you'll forgive me. Hopefully chappies will be longer and more interesting, but I just really wanted to get this up before I have to start seventh grade. :'( once that happens my stories probably won't get posted as often, but I promise I won't desert you, loyal fans! Especially with Going Through the Motions. I've hit a large dead end but I'm praying the God of Authors will be nice to me someday soon.


End file.
